


Biggest and Best

by Sexxica



Series: Tumblr Ficlets Gone Wild [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring John, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Established Relationship, John Watson Has A Giant Cock, Large Cock, M/M, Sex Toys, Sherlock is a Size Queen, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has a huge cock.  Sherlock wants it inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest and Best

**Author's Note:**

> [Gaybabysherlock](http://gaybabysherlock.tumblr.com/) was after some serious size kink over on Tumblr. I hope I've delivered!
> 
> If you aren't [following me on Tumblr](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/), or at least checking out where I keep [The Good Stuff](http://fangirlscout.tumblr.com/tagged/johnlock%20headcanons), you are missing out.

It's been six months.  Six months and John still refused to fuck him.  No matter how much Sherlock begged or cajoled or sulked, John just wouldn’t budge on the issue.

"You don't understand how much I want it." Sherlock pouted, straddling John's lap, fiddling with his shirt collar.

"I don't want to hurt you.  I can't do that to you, Sherlock. I would never forgive myself."  John said.

"But I want you inside me!" Sherlock whined, "I  _ need _ it."

"Come on, you're happy with the sex we do have, aren't you?"

"Yes."  Sherlock huffed reluctantly.

 

 

* * *

It was only about a week later when Sherlock decided to take things into his own hands, quite literally.  He gathered all of his supplies when John left to get the groceries, making sure that his list was long enough to take at least an hour, which he estimated would be enough time for what he needed to do.

"Sherlock?" John called out when he got home, not finding Sherlock in the sitting room where he had left him.

"I-in here." Sherlock answered breathily from the bedroom.  John walked over quickly, likely concerned about the way Sherlock's voice had sounded so broken.

"Jesus." John marveled, one hand on the doorknob and the other scrubbing over his face.

Sherlock was on his back on their bed, glistening with sweat, his curls stuck to his forehead, working the biggest dildo John had ever seen in person in and out of his arse.  It appeared to be the fourth in a series, judging by the three others laying discarded and still shiny with lube next to Sherlock.  Each was larger than the last, and the one Sherlock was currently using was positively huge.  Or, it would be considered huge, if you didn’t compare it to one John Watson’s fully erect penis, which was larger still.   

“Want,” Sherlock groaned, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, “want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Sherlock.”  John seemed to be stuck in a loop.

“I’m ready.  John, please.”  Sherlock begged, pushing the dildo all the way into himself with a drawn-out moan.

John pulled his jumper off and climbed up on the bed, kneeling next to Sherlock and putting a hand on his knee, reaching down with the other to grip the base of the toy.  John tugged on it a little, noticing the lack of resistance from Sherlock’s muscles -- it glided so smoothly.  “Jesus.”  John said again.

Sherlock groaned in frustration.  “Fuck me, John! Just fuck me already! I  need it! I need your giant cock inside me or I’m going to lose my mind.”

John moved the toy a few more times in and out of Sherlock’s loosened hole, making Sherlock squirm.  “Are you sure?”  John hesitated.

“Oh my god!” Sherlock snapped. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Now take your clothes off before I have to hold you down and do it myself!”

John smiled then, the cheeky smile, the smile Sherlock had learned to like a lot.  “I’d like to see you try.”

Sherlock groaned again but John was already unbuttoning his shirt, standing up and stripping himself, and then Sherlock was groaning for a whole new reason.  John’s cock was glorious -- thick and long and just mouthwateringly  _ big _ .  It was substantial, immense, bigger than anything Sherlock had ever taken and he wanted it.  He needed it to stretch him open and fill him up and ruin him for anyone else ever again.

John climbed back up on the bed, carefully pulling the toy from Sherlock’s arse and putting it with the others, urging Sherlock to turn over.  “God, how long have you been here?” John said quietly, running two fingers along the pink,open and wet ring of Sherlock’s hole.

“S-since you left.” Sherlock stuttered, hugging a pillow to his chest, his heart beating a mile a minute while his insides twisted in expectation.

“Fucking gorgeous.”  

Sherlock whined when he heard John pop the cap on the bottle of lube, then the unmistakable sound of him slicking himself up.  “You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?”  John asked, his voice full of concern.

“For fucks sake, John!”  Sherlock yelled, pushing his arse back toward John.

“Alright, alright!”  John laughed a little and Sherlock made an angry huffing noise.

John swallowed hard, steadying one hand on Sherlock’s arse cheek, gripping his stiff cock with the other, and slowly pressed forward.  

Sherlock gasped as he felt the head of John’s cock butt up against his hole.  It felt big already.  Bigger than the toy he had had inside of him just minutes before and Sherlock knew it was going to be a stretch.  He took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally and willing his body to relax, to let John in.

John groaned as the head of his cock slipped inside Sherlock’s tight heat.  And it was  _ tight _ .  Another hour of prep work and maybe, maybe, John could have slid into him in one thrust, but as it was, he would fit, just barely, if he went slow.  But Sherlock was apparently fed up with slow and trying to rock back into him, impale himself on John’s cock.  John held his hips firmly, not letting him move.  “No, Sherlock, we’ve got to go slow at first, or this will never work.”

Sherlock just buried his face in a pillow and whined.  He wanted John so badly, he was running out of patience.  But, if he had to wait for it, he would wait.

John inched forward, setting up a torturously slow rhythm of pushing in just a little, then pulling nearly all the way out, then pushing in again just a little further.  He kept a tight hold on Sherlock’s hips, and his brow was furrowed in concentration.  The very last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sherlock, or let Sherlock hurt himself.

Sherlock was already beyond himself.  The stretch was intense and incredible and even though it hurt a little, it was nothing compared to just how good it felt to have John finally inside him.  With John holding him so tightly he could only try to remember to breathe and whimper for more, more, more.

Sherlock had no idea how much time had passed before John finally pressed fully into him with a satisfied moan.  Sherlock felt so full.  So wonderfully full and it was everything he had ever imagined and maybe a little bit more.

John ran a hand over Sherlock’s sweaty back.  “Alright, love?”      

“Stupid question.”  Sherlock rasped, looking back over his shoulder at John.

John smacked him lightly on the arse. “That isn’t an answer.”

“So good.”  Sherlock drawled out, “God, John, i-incredible.  I can’t … I can’t hold on much longer.  F-feels too good.  Please.”

Sherlock looked absolutely wrecked.  His pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked almost completely black, his lower lip was swollen, his cheeks were flushed pink and it looked like he had been drooling on the pillow.  “Okay, love, it’s okay.  Just breathe for me.”  John soothed.

John drew his hips back and snapped them forward again.  “Ohh fuck.” He groaned.  It felt amazing.  It had been years since he had actually fucked anyone like this.  The risk of injury was just too great and John didn’t want anyone to have to put up with the sheer time commitment and determination it would take to actually accomplish safely.  

“John.”  Sherlock moaned, making the name sound like absolute devotion.  “Oh, John!”

“Ahh fuck, Sherlock.”  John groaned again, starting to thrust into him in earnest now.  It was so slick and tight and Sherlock was writhing against him, seemingly in complete ecstasy, and John realized he couldn’t hold back any longer.  And, that Sherlock obviously didn’t want him to.

He pulled Sherlock back into him, bending over him a little more as he let his fingers dig into the skin on Sherlock’s hips.  Then, he fucked him.  Fucked him hard and fast until they both were panting and Sherlock was moaning out a string of nonsense and half-formed words into the pillow as sweat dripped down his neck.

“I’m gonna … gonna…”  Sherlock mumbled, then his whole body went rigid and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his orgasm crashed through him.  His cock throbbed and his arse twitched around John’s huge cock as he came all over the sheets below him.  Streams of it that made him shudder and gasp as John just kept pounding into him.  Sherlock’s mind whited out with the pleasure of it, the all-consuming relief and release of coming while so absolutely filled.

“Oh.  Ohh Jesus!”  John shouted, burying himself and coming deep inside Sherlock.

John pulled out slowly after, carefully, aware of how tender Sherlock might feel and how dead still he was now collapsed on the bed.  “Sherlock?”  He questioned.

“Unh.”  Was the grunt of response.

“Are you okay?  Does it hurt much?”

There was a pause where John waited for Sherlock to answer him, watched him breathe just to be sure he still was.  John was about to ask again when Sherlock shot an arm out from beneath him, reaching blindly out to the discarded sex toys until he gripped onto the largest one, shoving it back toward John.  “Put it back in.”  He said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“I … what?”  John was more than a little confused.

Sherlock rolled over onto his back with just the barest wince, still holding the large dildo out to John.  “Put it.  Back.  In.”  Sherlock enunciated. 

John took the toy from him, but only gave him a puzzled look.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.  “We are doing this again later and I’m not spending another hour and a half working up to it.  Put it  _ back in _ .”

John’s jaw dropped just a little.  “You want to do this  _ again ?   Today _ _?_ ”

That earned him another eye roll.  Sherlock sat up and put a hand on either side of John’s face, looking him straight in the eye, their foreheads pressed together.  “That was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had in my life, John Watson.  I’ve  dreamed of this.   _ Dreamed _ of having that giant cock inside me and once is decidedly not enough.  So, as long as you’re amenable, we are doing this again as soon as you’re able.  Then maybe once more if I can take it.  Got it?”

“You’re bloody insane.”  John smiled, moving the dildo down between them to press against Sherlock’s loose hole.  “Bloody insane and I love you.”  He kissed Sherlock hard on the mouth before pressing him back down into the mattress with one hand on his chest.  

The toy encountered no resistance as John slid it back into Sherlock, all the way up to its wide base, and Sherlock only sighed as he did so, looking more relaxed and happy than John had seen him in weeks.


End file.
